Plan B
by vanillabuzz
Summary: JD wonders about his sexuality and tries to consult with the only person who will give him an honest opinion. JDCox
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, it's character's or ANYTHING really. Boo!

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Notes:** This is my first Scrubs fic ever though I have been a fan of Scrubs forever and I have finally decided to try and write something myself. I didn't have a beta for this, I don't have any beta readers and my first language isn't even english, so I apologize for any mistakes. Feedback, please! JD's thoughts are in _italics_ throughout the chapter.

-----

He wasn't sure what started those thoughts. Maybe it was that small argument he had with Elliot during the weekend. Only a few things made him as angry as Elliot did when she tried to lecture him regarding his romantic life. He knew his relationships never lasted, that was true, but he was not the problem. Was he? At a point Elliot had suggested maybe he was playing for the wrong team. Turk was the first person that came to his mind when Elliot implied maybe he didn't need a woman, but he quickly shook his head at the thought.

He didn't have the chance to talk to Turk about it, and he didn't want to freak him out anyway. Perhaps he should have given Turk more credit though, after all, he was his best friend. Carla would probably agree with Elliot, or even worse, she would try to lecture him too. He could picture her telling him why his relationships never worked, pointing out everything he has done wrong and how women like to be treated. He wasn't stupid, perhaps he wasn't meant to be in a relationship and that was it.

When he walked into the on-call room, he was hoping to find someone to talk to, even Todd. That's how desperate he was for an opinion, but the only person he found was Dr. Cox.

_You can't tell him, he'll make fun of you forever! Then again, how bad could it be? You know he cares about you, he only pretends he doesn't. He's probably the only person who will give you an honest answer, he won't care if he hurts your feelings or not. But what if he does hurt your feelings? Oh just shut up and go ask him!_

"Dr. Cox, can I have a word with you?" He took a step closer to the older doctor who looked a bit too busy as he stood in front of the TV watching the news, quickly turning it off and trying to leave the room before JD could start talking. "It's personal, but--"

"Listen, Paris, I know you were not able to find that yellow dress you have been looking for and you have not been able to highlight your hair, but your girl issues are definitely not something I usually think of, which is why I would be oh-so-very grateful if you didn't bring them up. We are here to help people, once you are out of this place you can get that manicure you have been looking forward to all week, but while you are working pluh-ease don't waste my time with your senseless talks and your personal problems. I'm not sure if you ever got the memo, but in case you didn't, let me just tell you that I do not care about your problems and I absolutely don't care about you so why don't you just leave your skirt in the locker room, get to work, and you can pick it up on your way out right before you go on your girl's night out. How does that sound?" Dr. Cox ended his rant with a huge smile, he swiftly spun on his heel and started making his way out of the on-call room.

"You know what? I think you do care. Hell, you love me!" JD was able to blurt out before Perry left the room.

The older man stopped and turned around to look at JD, this time he moved slowly, possibly trying to look menacing. He slammed the door shut and gave a step closer to the younger man. "What was that, Tallulah?"

"I think you do care," JD paused and looked away before finishing the sentence "and love me."

Dr. Cox stared at him and scowled, his arms folded in front of his chest. "What, in God's name, is that supposed to mean?"

_OK, so just tell him. It's not like he's going to kill you._ JD opened his mouth to say something but soon regretted it, Dr. Cox had a strange look on his face. He was angry, but he seemed more amused as his expression changed from a frown to raised eyebrows in question. JD knew that couldn't be a good sign. _Everyone dies anyway so the quicker the better. Say it!_

"Come on, you do care. I think you do love me, and even when you try and play tough guy all the time, you aren't that bad inside. Deep inside. Waaay deep inside." JD swallowed hard. "Doesn't it tire you out, to pretend to be someone you are not just to gain respect? I think people would still respect you even if you weren't such an asshole."

"Newbie, is it just me or you are having very strong death wishes this morning?"

JD breathed out, trying to gather some strength before stepping closer to the other man and reaching to press his lips against Perry's. He felt a rush of adrenaline through his body, having no idea as of what to expect from Cox. What the hell was he doing anyway? Did he really need to go that far to prove his point? Did Elliot really get that badly inside his head? Alright so maybe he did have to go that far to prove his point, and maybe Elliot was right about him all along, but that didn't mean he was ready to whatever came out from his actions. Most of all, he didn't think it would feel that good to press his lips against his mentor's and that single action quickly blocked any other thoughts from his brain.

Dr. Cox didn't kiss him back, but he didn't pull away either. It was just a pecking kiss, neither parted their lips, it was just something harmless. JD slowly pulled away and met the older man's gaze. Perry was frowning, but he still didn't move, he didn't even make a sound and it was at that moment that JD realized he had a chance and he shouldn't waste it. For a moment he gave Dr. Cox the chance to pull away if he wanted to before getting ready to kiss him again. Surprisingly, the other man pulled JD closer by grabbing the collar of his scrubs, their faces only inches apart for a moment before their lips touched lightly. It was a tentative touch at first. JD moved his hands up to the back of Perry's head, pulling him closer and slightly parting his own lips. Perry's hands slipped around the younger man's waist to press against his back. The kiss became deeper and JD let his eyelids fall closed as Perry's tongue licked over his lips. JD opened his mouth further and Perry's tongue plunged inside, JD's own tongue reached out, licking the other experimentally, letting it roam in the other man's mouth, tasting his tongue, his teeth, his cheeks, eager to explore. JD felt himself harden when Dr. Cox pulled away just before delving again, breaking the kiss until they had to catch a breath.

Perry's forehead rested against JD's, their faces so close to each other he actually thought it could be possible to count each one of Perry's eyelashes from that distance. JD felt warm and safe in the man's arms, and for a moment he couldn't remember the point he was trying to make before he found himself kissing his mentor. JD smiled at the thought, it really didn't matter anymore. He placed a quick and gentle kiss on Perry's lips, which the other doctor returned in the same way.

"Are we done here?"

JD felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. "Yeah," he replied almost in a whisper.

"Go to work, Newbie." Dr. Cox finally walked out of the room, swinging the door open and not looking back once.

JD just sighed and dropped himself onto the couch. He was confused before, but this made things even worse. He ran a hand through his hair and sat there for a few minutes before finally heading out to do his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, it's character's or ANYTHING really. Boo!

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Notes:** Again, this was unbeta'd and my first language isn't english. As you know, JD's thoughts are in _italics_ throughout the chapter. Oh and yes, I totally stole the last line from Garden State. :D

-----

Getting back to work took him a bit longer than expected, hard-ons were not an easy thing to hide when wearing scrubs. Once he got back to do his job, he avoided Dr. Cox for the rest of the day. He didn't know if he was doing a really good job at it, or if the other doctor was trying to avoid him too. Either way, he didn't want to run into him and so far he had been lucky. He walked toward the nurse's station, looking around and making sure Dr. Cox wasn't there. Carla frowned as she watched him near the station.

"Who're you hiding from?" She asked curiously.

"What makes you think I'm hiding?" Was JD's nervous reply.

Carla shook her head and walked around the nurse's station, hooking her arm into his "Come on," she walked down the hallway, pulling JD with her and heading both to the cafeteria. JD put some resistance at first.

"You know what's your problem, Bambi? You hide instead of facing whatever it is bothering you. It's like hiding dust under the carpet. You may not see it, but it's still there. Wouldn't it be nicer if you could just wipe it for good? That way, every time you stare at the carpet you will know you dealt with the situation instead of leaving it down there because you are too much of a coward to face it."

"OK Carla--" he sighed "something sort of happened and I'm not sure what to make out of it."

"What is it?" she asked now with a concerned look on her face. The two of them stopped walking and JD looked around, finding the nearest supply closet and making his way inside the small room with Carla. JD locked the door and took a deep breath, ready to continue their talk. "Please don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Not even Turk."

She shook her head. "I won't. What's wrong, Bambi?"

"A couple of days ago, Elliot suggested that maybe-- maybe I should try hooking up with a guy."

Carla raised her eyebrows in amusement. It didn't really surprise her, and it didn't surprise her that Elliot had said it. What made her amused was the fact that JD would be talking about it openly. "So?"

"She may be right."

"So what if she is, Bambi? It's your life."

"That's not it." JD said running a hand through his hair, giving a couple of steps left and right before standing in front of Carla again. "I needed to talk about it with someone, and the first person I saw today was Dr. Cox. It just didn't go quite as I expected it to."

"Oh God," Carla placed a hand on her chest "you told him you're in love with him?"

"Y-- no! What?!"

"Never mind. So what did you do?"

"Well, he got into one of his rants and before he was able to leave I told him that I knew he loved me and that he did care about me. I just said it so he would pay me some attention, though."

"Wait," Carla said putting her hand in the air, right between her and JD as a sign for him to stop "did you tell him he loves you, or that he's in love with you?"

"I told him he loves me. What's the difference?"

"Oh come on Bambi, you know the difference."

"I guess," he paused a moment "anyway, then we kissed-- wait why did you just assume I could be in love with him?"

Carla's eyes grew wider and she punched the outer side of JD's upper arm. "JD!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot were Carla had hit him.

"Tell me everything."

-----

Almost an hour later, Carla and JD sat on the floor inside the supply closet. He had told Carla every single detail about what had happened that morning, every word and every movement. They spoke about the way JD felt, though he wasn't sure of what it was he actually felt. They spoke about the kiss and Carla could still not believe Perry had returned the kiss. For a moment there was silence inside the small room. JD glanced at his watch and knew he had to get back to work, they had even skipped lunch.

"You never really told me why you just assumed I could be in love with him," he turned to look at Carla sitting by his side.

She shrugged. "Most people would think it sounds strange, but I believe that when someone has a relationship just like the one the two of you have, it's a bit hard not to start developing some sort of feelings. You know, it's true that there is a very thin line between love and hate."

JD frowned. "I don't hate Dr. Cox."

"Exactly." Carla replied with a smile that grew wider as she saw the expression on JD's face, going from confusion to worry and finally a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked making JD blush more than she had probably ever seen him blush before.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Had you ever kissed a guy before?"

JD only shook his head in reply and he couldn't help but smile, a small chuckle actually escaping his lips.

"It's good, uh?" She asked, amused and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah--" JD was cut off by a loud knocking on the door.

"JD, you in there?" Turk asked from the other side.

Carla stood up and helped JD up as well. She laughed mischievously, plotting something in her mind.

"JD?" Turk asked again and was able to hear a someone giggling inside. He waited a couple of minutes and the door finally opened. Carla walked out first, slipping one arm inside her pink scrubs, as if she had just finished dressing up. As she pretended to fix her hair, JD walked out too, his own hair messy and tightening the drawstring of his scrubs pants.

"Hey baby!" Carla said, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. JD laughed with her.

"Not funny." Turk pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

On that moment, Dr. Cox walked by. "I'm sorry, am I in a hospital? For a moment there I could have sworn I was in a lousy nine bucks an hour hotel."

"It's just a joke." Carla chuckled.

"Well, let me just say that Gandhi here doesn't look too amused, and to be honest, I wouldn't be either if I caught you in the supply closet with Wendy here. I didn't know you were into girl-on-girl action, but as much as that turns me on, I just know that you can do so much better than that, Carla!"

Turk rolled his eyes and walked away. Carla glanced at JD once and then followed Turk. "Baby, come on, I was just kidding--"

JD was ready to walk away when a loud whistle made him stop. _Oh no, he probably knows I told Carla. He's a mind reader, he's always been. Maybe you should just talk to him and get it over and done with. He kissed you back, so how bad can it be to talk about it, right?_ He stepped closer to the other doctor. "Dr. Cox, before you say anything, can I just have a word with you?"

Cox raised his eyebrows and stared at JD for a moment, he spun on his heel and walked away hitting his head with the chart he had in his hand. "No, no, no, no. You cannot have a word with me, Lucy. Not now, nor ever..."

JD could just hear Dr. Cox's voice fade away as he stood in the hallway, once again alone with his thoughts.

-----

After a very long day, all Dr. Cox wanted was to crash on his couch and have a glass of scotch. That is exactly what he did as soon as he got to his apartment. Not even turning the lights on, he threw his keys on the table and put his white coat on the back of a chair before heading to pour some of his favorite beverage in a glass. He dropped himself on the couch and sighed in relief. Actually, the day had been quite average except for that one moment when JD happened to kiss him, and he had returned the kiss. He growled and scowled, taking a drink from the glass and throwing his head back on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment until a knocking on the door startled him. He decided to ignore it, but moments later the knocking came one more time, followed by a voice that called his name from the other side of the door.

He growled again, getting up and heading towards the door. As he opened it, he realized it wasn't his imagination, it was indeed JD who stood outside his apartment door still wearing his blue navy scrubs, a gray sweatshirt and carrying his backpack.

"You are so dead, Newbie."

"We need to talk even if you don't want to," JD said determined.

"Fine, talk." Dr. Cox leaned against the door frame and took another drink of scotch.

"Can I come in?" JD asked looking over Perry's shoulder.

"No. Talk."

"OK," JD sighed "it's about what happened this morning. I'm not sure what was that but-- before it happened-- I just-- well--"

"Oh for the love of God, Marsha, this is going to take more than a minute, isn't it?" Cox stepped aside inviting JD inside. The younger man complied and walked into the almost dark apartment. He sat on the couch and placed his backpack right next to it on the floor.

"I don't remember saying you could sit, but suit yourself." Perry slammed the door, went to refill his drink and sat back on the couch. "Speak."

"Well, I had been speaking to Elliot, and--"

"Could you spare me the girlie details and go with the short version, Emma?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking regarding my private life and I think I've come to some conclusions. Almost. The point is, I needed someone to talk to about it this morning, because it is that type of thing you just can't spend your life hiding. But then... you know."

"So Barbie questions your sexual preferences and you want to make sure you're still a nice lesbian girl by kissing me?"

"You know what? Forget it! I don't even know why I thought I could actually have a civilized talk with you."

JD stood up, but Dr. Cox took him by the wrist pulling him to sit on the couch again. He rolled his eyes and placed his drink of the side table.

"Newbie," he said in a more serious tone "I'm listening."

JD's frown turned into a very confused look. He wasn't sure if this was another one of Cox's games. He actually glanced around to see if the universe was in order. He didn't see anything out of place, so he sighed and continued.

"At first I thought I was kissing you so I could prove Elliot wrong. But then I knew I was doing it to prove myself wrong. I just thought it would be quick, I wouldn't enjoy kissing a man and I would be over and done with it. All my insecurities would be gone, but-- it just made things worse."

Dr. Cox frowned, not quite following what JD was implying.

"I mean, it was you."

"Newbie--" Dr. Cox tried to stop him but JD continued.

"Maybe if I had kissed Turk I would've realized it wasn't a guy that I needed. But I had to end up kissing you and you had to return the kiss and now--"

"JD," Cox interrupted again, and even though JD had no intention to stop even if he was interrupted, the fact that he had used his real name made him stop talking, giving Cox the chance to speak "I'm sorry I kissed you back."

"Why did you do it?" The younger doctor asked in a low voice.

"You have soft lips." There was silence in the room, then Perry continued. "But you kiss like a girl."

Even after the last comment, JD couldn't help but blush, something Dr. Cox could notice even in the darkness of the apartment. The light that came through the window was bright enough to lighten the kid. His eyelashes looked longer, darker. The shadows that the lack of light created on JD's face was enough for Cox to need another drink of scotch in order to stop himself from saying some kind of compliment. He grabbed the glass and drank down the last amount of liquid in it, then placing it again on the side table.

"Kiss me again," JD whispered, his tone serious but his cheeks still blushing.

"What?!" Dr. Cox replied with a loud laugh.

"Kiss me again," JD shrugged "obviously you felt nothing. Maybe I'll feel nothing this time too. I just want to forget about this, I don't think I have ever been as uncomfortable in my whole life as I was today in the hospital."

Dr. Cox sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Katherine, if you ever tell any of this to anyone, even to your mommy Carla--"

"I won't."

"Good." Dr. Cox crossed his arms in front of his chest and didn't move. JD didn't know if he was still thinking about it or if he was regretting it already, but he decided to take the first step. He moved closer to him on the couch and leaned to make the first move. His lips brushed against Dr. Cox's but the other man still didn't respond. He turned his face to look at JD, their eyes locking for a moment, then studying his lips before grabbing the collar of JD's sweatshirt and pulling him close, their lips meeting for the third time that day. JD was practically kneeling on the couch, and as Dr. Cox pulled him closer, he almost lost his balance, placing a hand on Dr. Cox's shoulder and the other on the back of the couch to stop himself from falling.

Perry parted his lips and so did JD. First, they only placed small, wet kisses on each other's lips, and soon enough their tongues were brushing together, exploring each other's mouths again. It made JD smile that he could still taste the scotch in Perry's mouth. The hand he had placed on the back of the couch for support now moved to Perry's other shoulder, and slowly made it's way up to the back of his head and into his curls. Perry pulled the younger man closer as the kiss deepened. JD followed and straddled Dr. Cox's lap, that way the two of them comfortable enough to continue kissing. JD wrapped his arms around Perry's neck, cocking his head to the side and slowly plunging his tongue deeper. The only audible sounds in the dark room were the smacking of their kisses and, eventually, their heavy breathing.

Perry placed his hand on JD's back, trying to pull him closer even if they were as close as they could be. Never parting the kiss, JD pulled away just enough to unzip his sweatshirt and throw it to the side, quickly wrapping his arms around Cox's neck again. He didn't think it had anything to do with the weather, but it was getting hot in there. He had no idea for how long they had been kissing, but he could tell his lips were swollen at that point. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Perry's, just like the other man had done that same morning. The two of them took a moment to catch their breath, but they still stole a few kisses from each other.

JD thrust his hips once and to his surprise he found that Perry was as turned on as he was. The two of them moaned against each other's lips at the feeling, and so JD thrust his hips again. This time he was thankful for the thin fabric the scrubs were made of. Perry placed both hands on JD's hips, making him thrust against him once more. JD cupped Perry's head in his hands, kissing him hard and thrusting against him again. JD slid his hand down, tugging at the drawstring of the older man's pants, loosening them and slipping his hand inside without hesitation. Dr. Cox held his breath at the feeling of JD's warm hand roaming above the fabric of his boxers. _Easy access._ JD thought and slowly moved his hand inside the boxers through the front opening, cupping Perry in his hand making him hiss. He really didn't know what the hell he was doing, not only because he had never been with a man before, but because it was Dr. Cox he was doing these things to. He tried to push Perry's scrubs as further down as he could, but given then their position, he just couldn't. So instead, he left Perry's cock out of his boxers through the front opening and thrust against him one more time. At least there was less fabric between them now. He decided to do the same for himself, but Perry pushed his hand away before he could get it inside his own scrubs. It was Perry who slid his hand inside JD's pants and took his cock in his hand as well through the front opening of the younger man's boxers. The moment JD felt the other man's hand on his skin, he couldn't help a moan from escaping his lips, pressing their foreheads together again and closing his eyes shut. Perry actually smirked at the sound JD made and took the chance to stroke the younger man's cock a couple of times before his hand left his scrubs too. The ideal thing would have been to just rip off their scrubs, but neither was willing to move. So instead, they thrust against each other, only the thin fabric of their pants stopping them from any direct contact.

JD's thrusts picked up a steady pace, all the while being kissed by Dr. Cox, with an intensity he had never experienced before. Each thrust rubbed and pressed their bulges together. As they kissed, Perry cupped JD's cheek in his hand until the kid pulled his mouth away from Perry's and threw his head back slightly as he came, his eyes half-closed, his mouth open in a silent cry which only a few seconds later turned into a loud moan. Perry felt the sudden wetness warm against his pants and slipped his thumb into JD's mouth. As JD bit down on it, Perry felt his own orgasm rip through him, his own sudden wetness mixing with JD's.

Slowing the pace but still softly thrusting against Perry, JD leaned for another kiss, moaning as their lips met again and stopping all movement as the kiss intensified. They slowly broke the kiss, trying to completely catch their breath. JD rest his head on Perry's shoulder and sighed deeply. Perry ruffled the kid's hair and placed a couple of kisses to his neck.

"Somehow I always knew you were a cuddler, Sandra."

JD smiled but he didn't reply, he pulled back just enough to face Perry. "Do I still kiss like a girl?" he asked with a grin, kissing Perry's lips again.

"Shut up," came Perry's reply, muffled by their kiss.

Both chuckled, and after that there was a long moment of silence. A very comfortable silence, the type of silence you don't want to end. Perry liked the way JD's face flushed after he came, and how his eyes sparked with lust as he thrust against him, but those were things he wasn't willing to admit. Instead, he watched him for a few moments, both still in silence, studying each other's face as if that was all they were meant to do.

"So, what do we do now?" JD whispered, looking into Perry's eyes. "What do we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, it's character's or ANYTHING really. Boo!

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Notes:** As usual, unbeta'd.

-----

JD walked into the apartment finding Carla sitting on the couch and watching TV. She turned around as soon as she heard the door open.

"Hey, Bambi."

The only reply was a barely audible "Hey," as he headed to his room.

Carla frowned and JD made his way into his bedroom without paying attention. He closed the door and dropped himself on the bed. His sticky pants were cold and all he wanted to do was change, take a shower and get some sleep. He stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to make out of anything yet. It seemed as if his search to find what he wanted only led to more confusion.

"Bambi?" Carla asked as she slowly opened the door and walked into JD's room. Even when he didn't reply, she sat next to him on the bed. "Bambi, what's wrong?" she asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"I went to see Dr. Cox."

"Oh," she whispered "didn't go well, uh?"

"I have no idea."

Carla felt an impulse to help JD through this. He was her friend, but it was different this time. She had never even considered becoming so close to someone. Since the day before, she did her best to listen to him without judging him, and she was actually doing a good job. JD opened up to her like never before. Perhaps it was because she was a girl, he was a guy, and they were talking about man issues. She never really believed in fag-hags, though. She actually found it somewhat offensive for a woman to classify her friends like that and claim to be closer because they were gay. But it was turning out to be true somehow. It wasn't like she would run and get the two of them matching bracelets with the words "Best Friends" engraved on them. She realized she was starting to sound a lot like Elliot when she was desperate to become friends with Carla. She shook her head and looked at JD, waiting for him to open up to her.

JD had the same thoughts on that particular subject about their friendship. For a few seconds he imagined himself painting Carla's toenails and brushing her hair. He knew perhaps his fantasies were going a bit too far, but it still made him smile. Mostly because it was Carla. _Dr. Cox is right, you're such a girl!_ He shrugged off his inner voice, but it still made him feel good to know he had someone he could trust like that. He wasn't sure when he had started to feel so close to Carla. Obviously they were close before, and Carla was one of his best friends without a doubt, but after he trusted her into his private life, they seemed at ease together in a new way. He could tell her anything without feeling embarrassed or self-conscious. He sighed, giving Carla a faint smile and started talking about what had happened. He always thought it would be Elliot he would become this close to after their repeated attempts to have a relationship. He always thought Carla was too judgmental. Of course, she knew Perry well, but that still wasn't the reason why he started sharing his secrets with her. Perhaps because she was the female representation of Turk. Turk's other half. Even when he just knew he would tell Turk about Dr. Cox at one point, but right now he just wasn't ready for it.

After what had happened that night over at Perry's he remembered asking _"What do we do?"_ and somehow, JD actually thought there would be a sensible answer to his question. He didn't know why he even thought that, after all, it was Dr. Cox he was dealing with. He should have expected Dr. Cox's reaction. _"What do we do about what, Tricia?"_ and no more words were spoken until he left the older man's apartment only minutes after and got a _"Night, Newbie"_ before Cox shut the door behind him. He could only imagine Elliot's reaction if he ever told her something about that night. _"Uh, gross!"_ or Turk's _"Dude! I didn't need to know that."_ Carla instead had only smiled and covered her face with one hand, almost embarrassed to hear that many details regarding her Bambi and Perry, but she was there for him no matter what. It was liberating for JD, being able to talk to someone like that.

She listened to everything he had to say and didn't make a comment until he was done talking.

"Well," she sighed "that's Perry."

"I know. I was just hoping for something more."

"Give it time. Don't push it." She threw herself back on the bed too, lying next to JD and staring at the ceiling with him. She turned her face to look at him. "You really care for him, don't you?" She already knew the answer to that but she waited for a reply. JD nodded. "Do you love him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at the confused look on her friend's face.

"I--" he shook his head lightly only for a few seconds, then stopped, staring at the ceiling for another moment before turning to face her. "Yeah, I do." He nodded. His reply was almost a whisper, but Carla could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. "I, uh... for a moment I thought it was my contingency plan. My plan B or something. I've always been the one who is alone and I wanted that to stop. My second option seemed like the only way out of that but, to be honest, I never thought dating men was a real option. I mean," he sighed "it's not because Dr. Cox is a guy. It's just that-- He's-- It's because--"

"Because he's Dr. Cox," Carla finished the sentence for him and JD nodded. She really understood and that made him smile, despite of how he felt.

"Thank you, Carla."

"For what?"

"For this," JD pointed at her and then at himself "for tonight and being such a good friend."

"You're welcome, Bambi." She patted on his shoulder.

-----

Turk walked into the apartment, completely drained from his late night shift. He headed to his room, so tired he felt he was almost floating. He stopped when he heard voices coming from JD's room. He tried to eavesdrop by placing his ear against the door.

"Can we do this again?" JD asked.

"We can do it every night, Bambi."

"My bedroom or your bedroom?" he joked, doing his chuckle and stutter laugh.

"Your bedroom. We don't want to wake up Turk."

"I hate keeping secrets from him, Carla."

"I know, Bambi. When the time comes, let me be the one who tells him. But for the time being he doesn't need to know."

Turk's eyes widened, trying to explain himself that he was too tired and he was just hearing things. He knew it wasn't true, though. He remembered the joke Carla and JD had played on him the day before. Carla had explained it to him and Turk had been OK with it, but this didn't help matters. He continued making his way to his bedroom, looking back to JD's door a couple of times before walking inside.

-----

JD took a shower and ate a bowl of cereal, he brushed his teeth and went to bed late, not trying to think of anything at all. It was impossible not to and he didn't get much sleep that night. He stared blankly at the ceiling that became illuminated every once and again by the lights of a passing car outside. Once he finally fell asleep, it was deeply and waking up was almost as hard as falling asleep had been. That was until he realized he was late for work. He didn't even have time to fix his hair, but he left the apartment in a record time.

He didn't take Sasha that day, so he ran to the hospital and into it through the back door, suddenly tripping with something just as he entered, making him fly a couple of feet down the hallway before landing face first.

"Owww." He lay there for a moment before sitting up and turning around. Brushing the hair off his eyes he found the Janitor standing next to the door with his brand new mop in hand.

"Watch were you're going." The tall man dipped the mop in a bucket, bringing it out and starting to clean an already shiny floor.

JD was too tired and too much in a rush already to argue this morning. He got back to his feet and quickly made his way to the locker room, leaving his backpack and hoodie, and taking a look at his face on the mirror. "Ouchies," he whined as he studied his face, taking a closer look to the small laceration on his cheekbone that falling on his face had caused.

Ready to start his shift, he walked to the nurse's station to take a patient's chart. Maybe while he was there Carla could clean the wound and give him a lollipop. _Mm, raspberry._ However, Carla was not there at the moment, so he would have to check his face himself. On the bright side, maybe he could grab more than one lollipop.

A loud whistle scared him out of his thoughts. JD turned around to find a very annoyed looking Dr. Cox standing down to the end of the hallway. He sighed, grabbing a chart and heading to the older doctor.

"Say, Clarice, where the hell have you been?" He frowned as JD walked closer, finally standing in front of him. "Did you bitch slap yourself for using no hair product today?"

"I fell," JD shrugged.

Dr. Cox stood with his arms across his chest. "You do realize we are in a hospital, don't you, Lilly? You may want to clean that before you go see a patient. Since we are in a hospital, aka where we save people's lives unless you are Nervous Guy, you might want to give others the impression that we actually do attend wounds every now and again. Have you even looked at the time--"

JD wasn't listening to Dr. Cox. Instead, he wondered how the man could just pretend nothing had happened the night before.

_It's Dr. Cox, what do you want him to do? Jump on you as soon as he sees you? Kiss you senseless right in the middle of the building for everyone to see? Actually, I don't think I'd mind that. Good thing you used that new toothpaste, it still tastes nice in my mouth. I wonder if he'd like that._

"--are we clear?" Dr. Cox asked, studying the younger man's face.

_Oh God, just say yes! If he finds out you were not listening at all he'll go berserk._ "Yes."

Dr. Cox growled and spun on his heel, whistling for JD to follow him.

They walked into a room and Cox pointed at the table for JD to sit while he headed to wash his hands and get a pair of surgical gloves in order to check the younger doctor's wound. JD rolled his eyes but complied. Dr. Cox made JD turn his face to the side and brushed the hair off his face so he could have a better look at his cheekbone. When the doctor first stared cleaning and treating the wound, JD winced more than once. He was expecting rude comments from Cox but all he got was silence.

Finally, Dr. Cox placed a couple of thin bandages over the wound. "You're done there, Camilla."

"Dr. Cox, about yesterday--"

"Zip it, Newbie." Dr. Cox shook his head, giving JD a not-here-not-now-look. Or was it a not-now-not-ever-look?

JD nodded, looking down and away from him. Dr. Cox felt like an asshole. He had felt that way since the night before when he had pretty much kicked JD out of his place. Why did he kiss JD, anyway? If he hadn't returned the kiss in the first place last night would have never happened and everything would be the same today. Was he that desperate to have someone in his life? He didn't need anyone, he was Perry Cox. Jordan had left for good over three months ago and yet he still got to see his son often. His personal life was working perfectly that way, but then JD had to kiss him and show up in his apartment the night before. He cared for the kid and no matter how hard he tried to make it look like he didn't, he still did and everyone knew it. Yet, caring for him wasn't the same as... well... this. Truth was, though, that he actually liked kissing the younger doctor more than he would ever admit to anyone. What he did admit to himself was that in the past, every time he stared at JD's full lips for some reason or another he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. He knew that was the main reason why he had returned the kiss, but last night had gone way beyond kissing and that made him slightly uncomfortable. More than slightly. OK, just slightly.

"What about yesterday?" He finally asked, letting JD talk.

"Nothing," the younger doctor whispered as he looked away, still sitting on the table.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and headed to the door, pushing it closed with a soft slam and returning to were JD sat. "Could we just pretend yesterday didn't happen?"

"What?" JD asked, incredulous.

"Listen, Judy, I know you have a crush on me. I know you worship me and quite probably I am the reason behind those wet teenage dreams of yours, but lets face it, yesterday meant nothing. It was nothing. It was less than nothing. Now, I know you are a hormonal girl and it is normal. I forgive you. Honest to God, I do. But last night was a mistake, can't we just accept that and move on?"

"Is that how you really feel about it?" JD looked hurt.

"For God's sake, Newbie, what do you want from me?"

JD grasped Dr. Cox's white coat and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Perry gave in easily, his tongue brushing with JD's as the two of them parted their lips and intensified the kiss. Their eyes closed and their heads moved slightly to the pace of their tongues. JD's body melted against Perry's who responded fervently to the kiss fencing with his tongue, Dr. Cox's hands snaked around the back of JD's head to play with his messy, soft hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths in sensual swirls and JD could feel his chest tightening, constricting his breathing, as the initial intensity released its grip on his lungs his breathing became deep and heavy. JD broke the kiss almost as fast as he had started it, leaving the two of them out of breath.

"Look me into the eye, and tell me that didn't make you feel anything at all."

Dr. Cox opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He sighed and looked away, which JD took as an answer. The younger doctor shook his head at him, pushing him away and jumping off the table. He swung the door open and walked out of the room, making his way to the opposite end of the hallway. Perry cursed under his breath and only after a few seconds he went after JD. He saw as the kid walked into the men's room and he followed.

As he walked inside he found JD staring at himself in the mirror, his hands clutched to the sink. He knew Dr. Cox was in there now, but he didn't even turn to look at him. Perry closed the door and locked it, then approached JD, not quite sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I kissed you to begin with," JD sighed. Dr. Cox stood behind him and JD stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Perhaps we should pretend this never happened, you're right."

"No, I'm not." Dr. Cox gave a step forward, putting his hand on JD's shoulder and making the kid turn around to face him. He pressed him against the sink, placing his hands on JD's hips. "Ask me again."

"What?" JD was confused and focusing on the feeling of Dr. Cox's hands on his hips.

Dr. Cox pressed JD once again against the sink, pushing the younger man up and making him sit on the edge. "You asked," he replied, his face only inches away from JD's "if kissing you makes me feel something."

"Does it?" JD asked with a shaky voice as Perry's lips barely brushed against his', teasing him.

"Yes."

There was complete silence for a moment, and then, Dr. Cox's hands bunched into fists, grabbing onto JD's scrubs, pulling JD into a hard kiss. His lips demanding and his tongue insistent. JD melted from strength of the kiss, the intensity of emotion in it, the lust and desire he tasted in Perry's mouth.

The younger doctor tried to climb off the sink with a small jump, accidentally tangling his legs with Perry's making the two of them fall to the tiled floor with a thud, both groaned at the impact. Before Cox could protest, which JD knew he would, he covered his mouth with his own. Since he had fallen on top, he pulled himself up, placing both hands to the sides of Dr. Cox's head on the floor and straddling his waist, leaning down to kiss him deeply. The other man cupped JD's face with his hands. JD put all of his feelings and emotions into the kiss, smiling proudly into it as he felt Dr. Cox's grip tighten on him. He moaned. Dr. Cox's fingers clenching in JD's hair as his tongue stroked along his'. Fire curled in his belly as JD sucked Perry's tongue into his mouth.

There was a loud knock on the door and they didn't even blink. They continued kissing, Dr. Cox's hand now roaming over JD's body. There was another knock and JD knew sooner or later someone would get the Janitor and they would walk in on them. For a moment, he thought he wouldn't care if they found him making out with Dr. Cox, but deep down he knew he had to stop. He broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to Dr. Cox's. He smiled at it, breaking it by licking his lips. Cox threw his head back, hitting the floor again. Both men sighed, reluctantly getting back on their feet.

After pulling themselves together, they headed to the door, Dr. Cox turned to look at JD before opening it. "This isn't over, Newbie."

He just couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, and JD noticed. He nodded in response, quite a silly grin across his face also. Cox ran a playful hand over JD's face, brushing his fingers from JD's forehead to his lips and making his already messy hair cover his eyes. A sight that he found endearing on the younger man.

After that, he walked out and JD stood alone in the bathroom. But unlike other times, he didn't feel so alone now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, it's character's or ANYTHING really. Boo!

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Warnings:** Lots of smut and large amounts of fluff.

**Notes:** The usual: unbeta'd, I speak spanish, etc. I think I'll write more than two more chapters as I had originally planned. There are many plots I have in mind regarding this story but I haven't exploited them yet, at all, so expect more.

-----

JD really wanted to find Carla and tell her what had happened with Dr. Cox in the bathroom. He had spent the rest of his shift looking for her to no avail. By the end of the day, he decided he would just tell her everything when he got home. He pulled on his hoodie, protecting himself from the cold wind, and hung his backpack to his shoulders. He was glad he hadn't brought Sasha that day, now he could walk back home and have time to put his thoughts in order, or so he thought.

A loud and familiar whistle made him stop and turn around to look at the other end of Sacred Heart's parking lot. There he found Perry standing by his car. JD felt his stomach flutter. He had not seen Dr. Cox for the rest of the day after their moment in the bathroom. He sighed and made his way to the other doctor without hesitation.

"Hop on."

JD stopped right in front of him and frowned in confusion.

"OK then," Dr. Cox slid into the driver's seat, not willing to wait for JD who quickly made it around the car and into the passenger's seat. It was like an impulse, he didn't even know what he was doing.

"Where are we going?" JD asked and felt himself shrink into the seat when Perry didn't reply. He remained quiet for the rest of the trip and was thankful that it only lasted a couple of minutes as they finally arrived to Perry's place. JD followed him around like a little lost puppy, and it wasn't until they were standing in the elevator that JD dared to speak again.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Perry couldn't help but laugh, and JD actually felt scared for a moment. He was startled when the elevator's doors opened and Perry walked out not even noticing him. Taking his keys out and opening the door to his apartment, Perry walked in, leaving the door open for JD to follow. Though hesitant at first, JD finally walked into the flat and closed the door behind him. He placed his backpack on the floor and watched as Perry took off his jacket, throwing it to the couch and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" JD was getting tired of it and when the other man didn't answer, he just shook his head muttering a few curses and taking his backpack again. Before he could reach the door knob, he looked around as he heard the loud sound of Perry's glass being slammed on the table. JD didn't even have time to react and before he knew it, Perry caught him up in a passionate embrace, wrapping both arms around JD's waist and pressing their lips together fiercely. JD dropped his backpack and his arms soon wrapped around Perry's neck. Perry's tongue pushed on JD's lips, which parted to allow him access and the kiss deepened. Perry's hands reached under JD's ass, lifting the lighter man up. JD wrapped his legs around Perry's hips and a moment later he could tell Perry was taking them somewhere else. Now in the bedroom, Perry lay him on the bed, studying JD's face for a moment under the soft light that came down from above and outside through the window blinds. The younger man still kept his eyes closed, and licked his own lips tasting Perry still on them.

"Needed a drink first?" JD asked with a smirk as he opened his eyes to meet the other man's gaze.

Surprisingly, Perry's only reply was a smile as he traced JD's lips with his fingertips for a few moments before replacing them with his mouth again. He instinctively cupped JD's face with both hands, sighing deeply. JD moved his hands to the back of Perry's neck, giving into the kiss and stroking the older man's curls. A warm shiver coursed down the length of JD's body, a sigh of pleasure building in his chest as he titled his face into the kiss. He had never, not even in his wildest dreams, imagined Perry Cox would actually be gentle like that. In fact, he was sure he wasn't gentle, he was sure this would turn into something rough any moment now. His mouth was devoured by the ardent kiss, and JD's wish for rationality was soon forgotten.

Perry was enjoying to kiss JD's lips. Who wouldn't enjoy kissing lips the texture of satin and a tongue that still bore faint sugary traces of those candies the kid ate so often? Perry moved his hands under JD's blue t-shirt. He caressed his soft skin, a feeling that made him shiver. He tugged at the bottom of JD's t-shirt and in a smooth movement pulled it off over his head and threw it to the carpet along with the navy blue scrubs the kid wore. JD's messy hair was sticking to his face, and Perry brushed it off. JD moved his hands to Perry's chest, slowly unbuttoning the shirt. He pulled it out from Perry's jeans, pushing it back and off his shoulders, then throwing it to the floor. He smiled shyly, biting his lower lip, his eyes meeting Perry's.

Perry saw many emotions play through JD's eyes, and he could tell the kid was nervous. He leaned in and kissed JD's shoulder trying to soothe him. Then his chest, his collar bone, finally burying his face in his neck.

"You've never been with a man before, have you, Kathy?" Perry whispered against JD's neck, and JD could hear him smiling. He shook his head in response. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to do. It couldn't be that hard, after all, they knew what they liked and they knew the male body better than any woman could.

"Have you?" JD asked quietly.

"Do I look like that type of guy to you, Newbie?"

JD frowned not really sure what Dr. Cox had meant with that, but soon their lips met again, and at the same time Perry loosened the drawstring of JD's scrubs, slipping his hand inside gently touching the young man's still soft member. He caressed it over the fabric of his underwear, something that made JD moan in their kiss. JD parted the kiss and looked down between them, watching Dr. Cox move his hand inside his scrubs. The feeling and the sight of it brought another moan to JD's lips and Perry slipped his hand out of the scrubs as gently and slowly as he had slipped it in. JD's hands remained in Perry's curls as the older man kissed his neck, then his chest, licking it every once in a while as his hands roamed up and down the sides of JD's slim figure. Kissing him further down, he stopped at his nipples, tonguing them slowly in circles. JD couldn't help but moan again as the other man explored his body. Perry moved further down, kissing JD's belly, a tingling feeling that actually made JD chuckle. Oddly enough, he found Perry grinning back as he evoked the laughs from the kid. He went up to JD's nipples again, sucking them gently and finally kissing them several times before kissing his way down JD's stomach one more time. As he went down to JD's hips, Perry's hands tugged at the waistband of JD's scrubs and underwear, pulling both down slowly. Perry kissed JD's hipbones and JD felt he was on fire. He could feel Perry so close to him, his warm breathing against his crotch as he continued to pull down the younger man's bottoms. He was finally stripped off of them as Perry pulled them completely down, throwing them somewhere to the other side of the bed.

Those moments were surreal to JD. He realized what was about to happen, something he wanted more than anything else, but hadn't realized it until now. For a moment, he couldn't believe it was Perry Cox the one kissing and licking his body. All thoughts went away in a second as he felt an overwhelming warmth surround his cock which made him moan loudly and clenched the bed sheets with his hands. He didn't have to look, he knew Perry had taken him into his mouth and he couldn't remember anything that felt as good. JD thrust his hips up, and soon there was an arm around him holding him down as he continued to feel the waves of pleasure through his body. He took a deep breath and glanced at Perry for a moment, catching a glimpse of the doctor bobbing his head as he sucked him off and stroke him with a hand at the same time. JD threw himself back on the bed, covering his face with both hands and moaning Perry's name, which only fueled the other man to pick a faster pace.

"Stop, stop--" JD was out of breath, trying to warn Perry before he came, but Perry already knew JD was close, and he didn't stop. JD curled his toes as he felt he couldn't hold it any longer. He clawed at the bed sheets again and arched his back as he came. Perry knew when it was going to happen and he continued to suck him, feeling himself grow harder at the reactions and sounds JD made. Not to mention the feeling of inside his mouth and the warmth that filled it after JD came. JD cried out again, dropping himself back on the bed and trying to catch his breath.

Perry made his way up to lay on top of JD, and the kid didn't notice Perry was staring at him until he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He smiled at him, licking his suddenly dry lips and moving his hands up to twine his fingers through Cox's curls.

"My turn," he whispered against Perry's mouth as he started to tug at the jeans. He unzipped them slowly as both men continued kissing, but soon both broke into laughter when they realized the zipper got stuck and JD couldn't manage to move it any further down. Perry finished unzipping it for him and let him continue with his work, not before giving him another soft kiss on the lips. JD pushed him, now making him lay on his back as he made his way between Perry's legs, pulling the jeans and boxers down to the man's ankles. Kicking off what was left of his clothes, Perry propped himself up on his elbows and stared at JD, making eye contact with him. JD grinned and moved both hands to Perry's already hard cock. Perry closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

JD looked at Perry's cock for a moment. It was the first time he did this, but he knew what he liked when anyone gave him a blow job, especially the one he had just received from his mentor. So he took the head in his mouth at first. The single feeling of Perry's cock in his mouth made him grow hard again in a matter of seconds. He moved his tongue around the tip, then covered it with his lips and started sucking it slowly, taking more into his mouth after a few moments. He sucked and played with his tongue, not making much movements with his head. He caressed every inch of it with his tongue, playing with it, tasting the hot flesh. Perry moaned several times as JD's tongue and own soft moans sent a rush of pleasure through his body. He opened his eyes, watching as the dark haired boy pulled him in and out of his mouth. They once again made eye contact, and neither was able to break it while JD slowly sucked the head again, moving his hand from the base up to the shaft, and back again, giving him a soft hand job as he went down to lick his balls, sucking one slowly, then the other, soft flesh on his tongue. Of all the blow jobs Perry had gotten before, this one was by far the best. He moved his hands into JD's soft hair, stroking it as he started sucking Perry's cock once more.

"Newbie," Perry was now out of breath himself "that's enough." He chuckled, cursing himself for asking JD to stop, but knowing he had to for now. JD took him out, slowly sucking it like he would suck a popsicle out of his mouth. A trail of his saliva connecting his lips and Perry's cock head. He kissed the tip and brushed it against his lips, watching Perry for a moment and then crawling back on the bed. He could only steal a quick kiss from him before the man practically jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. JD frowned curiously and waited until the other man returned. Perry walked back into the bedroom with a tube of K-Y Jelly. JD raised an eyebrow, but he knew it was a product used for many other things more than just a lubricant. He stared at Dr. Cox as he sat on the bed. JD pulled him closer, laying on his back again and that way letting Perry kneel between his legs.

"I also have condoms, Norah."

"Do you sleep around a lot?" JD asked with a smirk.

"No, I just don't want to get you pregnant."

JD couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter, sitting up with his legs to Perry's sides since the older man was still kneeling between them.

"Let me do it," JD whispered, taking the tube from Perry's hand. He pressed it, pouring the lubricant in his hand, and later tossing the tube to one side. He stroked Perry's cock, covering it with the lubricant, rubbing it slowly up and down since the slippery liquid made it easier. Perry pushed JD to lay on the bed again, making himself comfortable above the younger man. He thrust his hips against JD's, their erections rubbing together. JD moaned at the wonderful feeling. Perry, supported by his knees, started thrusting slowly against JD, making their cocks brush against each other once and again. The feeling was nothing short of amazing. Laying in a bed together, naked, holding each other, touching each other. He pulled one of the pillows down and placed it under JD's hips, making it more comfortable for both. JD spread his legs moving his knees almost up to his chest as Perry moved a hand down between their bodies, coating his fingers with the lubricating before slowly slipping one finger inside. JD closed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together, stopping himself from whimpering.

"You OK there, Newb?" Perry whispered and JD's response was a quick nod. A second finger soon followed, and Perry watched him closely to catch any sign of discomfort. He watched JD lick his lips and press them together as he arched his back slightly. When he pushed a third finger inside, JD moaned arching his back more, his hands soon finding Perry's shoulders, not sure if he wanted to push him away or to force him into going further. Perry worked with the three fingers that were inside, gently twisting them and thrusting them as he tried to prepare JD.

Perry pressed his cock to JD's entrance, pulling his fingers back and slowly replacing them with his cock, making JD moan loudly. Supporting himself on one hand, he slowly started pushing into JD. He studied JD's face as he kept penetrating him. JD whimpered, not stopping himself from doing it this time. As Perry moved deeper into him, JD's hands found the older man's curls again, pulling him for a hard kiss. Before JD knew it, Perry was already all the way inside of him. He cupped JD's face with one hand and didn't move, only stared at him. JD opened his eyes and stared back, his eyes looking darker than usual.

Perry pulled out of JD just as slowly as he had entered, and then thrust once again all the way inside, making not only JD but also himself moan loudly. It felt really fucking good. The younger doctor moaned louder the second time, feeling a type of pleasure he never thought he could feel. Perry started a slow yet firm rhythm, JD gasped and their breathing grew even heavier. The hands Perry could feel stroking his hair were soon in his, entwining their fingers together and pinning both against the mattress with his own, right above JD's head.

JD, not able to use his hands now, moaned and whimpered louder each time Perry thrust into him, so Perry started moving faster, thrusting faster, yet gently.

"Oh, God--" JD moaned loudly.

Perry stopped for a few seconds, not pulling out or doing any movement. He pushed himself against JD, as if he could push into him any further. He did it slowly, knowing by the sounds JD made that he was hitting his prostate. It was hard to slow down the rhythm, but it brought more pleasure to both. JD buried his face into Perry's neck, trying to silent himself. He couldn't do it though, it felt way too good to not make a sound. He felt his cheeks flush and came with a loud cry. He had never come this good before, he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips, followed by a louder moan, not caring how loud he sounded. His heart was beating fast, he felt that delicious pain in his cock as he came between them. He arched his back as he released his body.

Moments later, Perry felt his body tense, and he knew he would come soon. Thrusting into JD another couple of times more, he had his own orgasm, kissing him and biting on JD's lower lip as he came, actually drawing blood from the younger man, but neither noticed. He continued to thrust into JD, slowing down the pace until it came to a stop. He let himself fall on top of the other man and both stayed in that position. JD rested his feet back on the bed and sighed deeply, recovering his senses.

Perry didn't pull out instantly. He ran his tongue over JD's lips, and JD responded by doing the same, their lips barely touching and their tongues brushing together in a slow, wet kiss. When finally their lips met again, Perry ran a hand through JD's hair and whispered a couple of compliments to him, making the moment more intimate. The taste of blood on JD's lip went unnoticed. JD kept his eyes closed but smiled into the kiss, still trying to catch his breath. He replied to Perry's words, their lips brushing together as they spoke and their breathing slowly going back to normal. When he finally pulled out, JD hissed in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Perry asked in a tone that JD simply did not know existed in the older man. "Let me check you," Perry was ready to get up, but JD didn't let him go, both arms still around him.

"Later," the young doctor said with a silly grin Perry couldn't resist. It was funny how that same grin annoyed the hell out of him just a day ago, and now it was contagious.

Perry moved to kiss the young man's neck, placing soft kisses to his jawline and down again. For a moment JD thought the real Dr. Cox had been abducted by aliens and this fake version of him had several glitches going on.

_Dr. Cox being tender? Maybe this is his sexual self..._

He knew he shouldn't start questioning it, though. At least not right now. Why couldn't he just let go and enjoy himself? Before he actually finished that thought, he was soon returning the kisses, not willing to let the voice in his head ruin the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, it's character's or ANYTHING really. Boo!

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Notes:** Well, finally I'm done. A bit of a random fic, but it was my first, so there you go. Hope you enjoyed! I am now heading to make something a whole lot darker, so please check that when it turns up. The usual: unbeta'd, I speak spanish, etc. R&R! Thanks, everyone!

-----

Minutes later, both men still lay together in bed. Dr. Cox still on top, JD's legs still spread apart letting Perry rest between them, but with his feet now flat on the mattress.

"God, that was good." JD sighed and Dr. Cox looked down at him, stealing a kiss from the kid's lips every now and then.

"Are you always like this?" JD asked between kisses, and Perry replied in the same way.

"You mean really amazing in bed? Yes."

JD chuckled into the kiss. "I mean, like this." He wrapped both arms around Perry's neck, clinging to him and kissing him softly, moaning into the kiss and parting it slowly. Making his question without having to say anything at all.

Perry wasn't really like that often, but sometimes, when he was in the mood, anything could happen. He remembered being tender with Jordan when they had first gotten together. Actually, he really was like that when it came to intimacy, but with Jordan things eventually got to a point where neither of them wanted it that way anymore, and so he stopped being like that at all. Something about being with JD just triggered that in him again. Maybe he really thought of the kid as being a girl, or maybe he was just too aware of JD's vulnerability. Whatever it was, he had enjoyed it as much.

JD stared at him for a moment, a goofy smile across his lips. Before he could say anything, Perry added something else.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." He pressed his lips to JD's, silencing him again.

-----

Going back to work was the same and different altogether. Waking up next to Dr. Cox felt so normal to JD it was actually weird, but in a nice way. As soon as they had walked into the hospital, they had gone separate ways, but JD couldn't stop himself from daydreaming, albeit ridiculous and corny things. He went through rounds bouncing happily, even more so than usual. At a point he had ran into Turk, who for some reason didn't seem like his usual self. _Bad day, I suppose._ JD shrugged it off for now and continued his way through the hospital until he ran into Carla, who immediately gave him an excited and questioning look. Before saying anything at all, the two headed into the nearest supply closet and giggled like a couple of school girls as they got inside. They hadn't noticed that Turk was still nearby and watching all along, his brow furrowing as the two closed the door to the small room.

Turk knew something else had to be going on. He just couldn't believe that his wife and his best friend could be doing something behind his back. He shook his head, trying to find an explanation for the things he had seen and heard the past couple of days. There just had to be something else. Taking a look at his watch, Turk saw each minute pass, but JD and Carla were still inside the supply closet. Determined, he headed towards it and stood in front of the door, waiting for the two to come out.

Twenty minutes went by and Turk was ready to just kick the door down, but again, he knew there had to be a reason, and so he waited longer. He heard the door unlock and the voices from inside grew louder as they walked out of the small room, laughing shyly about something.

"Best sex ever," JD said with a chuckle while brushing his hair off his eyes. He was using no hair product again after having spent the night at Dr. Cox's, but it was worth it. Carla smiled at Turk casually, as if he just knew everything they were talking about. When it dawned on Carla that he in fact didn't know, she looked at him again, her face quickly going serious and perhaps a bit pale. JD had the same reaction and they stood there only for a second before Turk reacted.

"That's it! What the hell is going on here?!"

JD turned to Carla, hoping she would explain things to Turk as she had promised she would. Carla met JD's gaze and nodded, knowing it had to be said.

"Baby, there is something we need to talk about."

"Damn right we do!" Turk spat out, making every person nearby turn around and stare at the trio. Doctors, nurses, even a patient who sat up on his gurney to see what the fuzz was about.

"Not here." Carla whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh so now you want to be discreet about it?!"

"Turk--" JD tried to intervene, but Turk didn't let him.

"You're sleeping with my wife!"

"What?" Carla exclaimed, more shocked than angry.

"Oh my god!" Elliot was able to squeak out as she stood by the nurse's station holding a patients' chart.

"Promiscuous five!" Todd appeared out of nowhere holding his hand up for JD and finally doing a mental five as JD didn't react to him.

"Turk!" Carla exclaimed, trying to get her husband's attention as he turned around speaking to all the onlookers.

"That's right, people, you heard it! My best friend is banging my wife in our own home," everyone gasped "and in the supply closet!"

"Turk!" This time both JD and Carla yelled.

"What?"

"It's not me JD's having sex with, it's Dr. Cox!"

Suddenly there was silence, dead and total silence that was only disrupted by the loud sound of a cup of coffee that slipped Laverne's hand, breaking and splashing on the floor. The Janitor, standing behind the nurse, didn't even blink. The woman quickly left the nurse's station, ready to spread the notice around the hospital. Slowly, everyone around them got back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Turk squeaked, tilting his head to the side, completely confused.

-----

It was probably too soon to explain anything to Turk and Elliot. Especially to Turk. As JD and Carla sat with them in the cafeteria, Turk looked a bit too astounded still. All four of them had their lunch on the table, but only Carla and JD were eating. After another long pause, Carla put her fork down and glared at Turk.

"I can't believe you thought JD and I would do such a thing, Turk!"

"Baby, you never know."

"I resent that!" JD pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"All I know is--" Turk paused to finish his thought, but it was all still confusing at the moment. "I just didn't see that one coming."

"Me and Dr. Cox?" JD asked and Turk winced at the mental image.

"Oh what the hell, I say about time! Everyone saw it coming." Elliot shrugged, finally taking a bite of her food.

"I guess Turk didn't." JD said quietly.

"I'm sorry, alright? I made a huge mistake, I shouldn't have doubted you, man." Carla gave him a glance. "Or you, baby."

"The least you could do is be happy for your friend. He's found someone who treats him right and cares for him." Turk really couldn't believe Carla's words. Dr. Cox treating JD right? It had to be a joke.

"He's really sweet, actually." JD added.

"Dude! I so do not need those kind of details." He scuffed, obviously still incredulous.

"You don't know him," Carla frowned "you can't judge him. You see him here, but you've never hung out with him enough to know him. Men like Perry tend to be different when it comes to intimacy."

"Carla!" Turk whined not willing to listen to any more details.

At that moment, Elliot started muttering different things and Turked joined in, making his own objections. JD really couldn't make out any of it, but there was one thing he was sure of, neither of them believed there was a different side to Perry. He looked at Carla and she looked back at him, rolling her eyes and shrugging. Before JD could say anything, his pager started beeping, and after quick glance at the message on it, he got up from the table and walked away. Even as he did, he could still hear Elliot and Turk talking nonstop.

_Ah, they'll deal._

-----

As the message on his pager read, JD headed to the roof where he found Perry standing next to the edge, arms folded and taking in the Californian view. JD stood next to him, not saying anything for a moment and staring at the view himself until he felt a hand touch his own, strong fingers tangling in his. He smiled, turning around to meet the older man. Perry pulled him close, wrapping an arm around JD's waist, his other hand still playing with the young doctor's fingers.

"I heard."

JD frowned, confused for a moment, and then he knew. Laverne had been going around telling everyone that JD and Perry were together. For some reason, even if they had only been doing this for a couple of days, it felt so normal to JD that everyone knew he was with Perry. After all, he did follow the man around all the time since the first day he had gotten there. Having that routine made him forget for just one moment that his mentor would probably have a different reaction to the news spreading around their place of work.

"It was Turk," JD sighed "he panicked and Carla had to tell him. But then--"

"So now I'm a sweet guy?" Dr. Cox asked, not paying attention to JD's previous comment.

"Wait, didn't you-- What? How did you hear that?" JD was really confused now.

"Look, Jezebel, the fact that everyone knows about us at this point is irrelevant. Like nobody knew you had a crush on me since day one, and of course, I played hard to get and sooner or later this was going to happen. Which, I must say, I am surprised Barbie was the one who caused it by starting you on the idea of having a 'Plan B' regarding your romantic life, but nonetheless, it is out and so are we. You are the princess with the knight in shining armor by your side, just like you always dreamed you would be. I just don't think Cinderella went about town saying how great her Prince was in bed. Or how sweet he--"

"I think we're more like Shrek and Fiona really." JD added quietly.

"Case in point: Newbie, nobody is ever going to believe you, anyway."

"Well, yeah." JD wrapped both arms around Perry's neck, kissing him quickly, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. He now started to realize that there was something in Perry's eyes that wasn't there all the time. A glance, a tender glance maybe. Something Perry saved just for their moments together. The thought made JD's smile grow wider.

"Wondering what your friends will think, Fiona?" Perry raised an eyebrow and JD just laughed, his cheeks turning bright red as Dr. Cox placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You know what?" JD finally said, tilting his head to the side, his eyes studying Perry's face. "I really don't care. This is about us, JD and Perry." He smiled proudly at the last sentence.

"I can't believe how right I've been about you since day one," Perry laughed, pulling the young man closer "you're such a girl."

"Shut up." JD wrinkled his nose playfully and once again gave into a long, deep kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
